


Watching over you

by secretuchiha



Series: Canon musings [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretuchiha/pseuds/secretuchiha
Summary: Rin’s missing thoughts from Obito’s flashbacks and Kakashi Gaiden.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Series: Canon musings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328831
Kudos: 4





	Watching over you

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece from a year ago.

Obito tried to hide his injury on the mission today. I was a bit mad at him! I’m not the only one who needs protection. He does too. I told him I’d be watching him.

A lot of people wonder what’s under Kakashi’s mask. Everyone in our team has seen it. He’s very pretty. But you know, he never smiles.

He’s especially strict with Obito, but I know he’s only trying to look out for him. Even if it always ends up in a fight. I’d be really happy when the two of them finally see each other as friends.

Even the best shinobi make mistakes. So I saw it once.

Kakashi smiled.

It was only for a second. Kushina-nee came by with lunch and one of the dishes turned out to be something Kakashi really liked. A twinkle in his eyes for only a second.

And then he went back to acting as usual.

I kept watching out for that smile. You know, it’s actually easy to get along with Kakashi. We would talk a lot while waiting for Obito to show up. As long as a mission or training wasn’t involved, he was really nice.

When Obito and I took the Chuunin Exams, Kakashi participated to help make up the numbers. Usually, I can’t watch my teammates’ battles because I’m fighting alongside them. Spars within our team also aren’t very surprising. When I saw Kakashi fight this time, I couldn’t draw my eyes away…

Obito didn’t pass the exams this time. But he wasn’t depressed about it. He told me again that when he becomes Hokage, he’d stop the wars. Saving him was like saving the shinobi world. Of course, I’ll look out for him every step of the way! I want to see that day come sooner.

Kakashi will be promoted to jounin soon. I told Obito, Sensei, and a few other friends about getting gifts for him. It’s not that I would be embarrassed to be the only one giving him a present! I want Kakashi to know how much we care about him. I hope our gifts can touch him.

Obito didn’t prepare anything. He said he wasn’t listening, but I’m sure he read the flyer I handed to him. Ah, they’re fighting again! Stop it, you two!

Kakashi got hurt testing his new jutsu. I healed the wound and told him he shouldn’t use his shoulder too much. It’s easy to reopen the wound before the body’s had a chance to adjust to the accelerated healing. A night’s rest wasn’t enough time, but we were in the middle of a mission. Obito and Sensei didn’t have any injuries from fighting the scout.

Kakashi and Obito should be alright as long as they make it to the bridge. A medic-nin’s chakra control isn’t just for show. This Iwa-nin’s genjutsu won’t get anything out of me.

“Kai!”

The genjutsu I’d been fighting was broken. I saw Kakashi’s eye had gotten injured and Obito had his awakened sharingan. They were slightly out of breath, but Obito was smiling and Kakashi’s brow was no longer knitted.

“Rin, we came to save you!”

They didn’t continue the mission like I thought. But there was no way I wouldn’t be happy.

The cave started to collapse. Obito was beside me, but I heard a grunt from behind us.

“Kakashi!”

Obito rushed back in and threw Kakashi my way.

Why did this have to happen?

Kakashi was blaming himself. I was blaming myself. Obito only smiled at us.

He told us it was fine. He thought of a gift for Kakashi’s jounin promotion—his sharingan.

He left the task to me.

I had to check Kakashi’s dressing first. He’d done most of the work and there wasn’t much to clean up. I worked quickly to take advantage of what adrenaline they had left. I used my chakra to numb them as best as I could.

I told Obito once that he and Kakashi have the same blood type.

Really doesn’t listen, right?

The operation finished in minutes.

Obito said enemy reinforcements were coming. He slapped my hand away, but I didn’t want to leave. He was still alive.

The Iwa-nin buried him.

“Rin, Obito liked you—loved you. You were very important to him.”

I felt my heart drop. How could I not understand? But if I didn’t tell him now—“Kakashi, then my feelings for you—!”

“I was—!” Kakashi cut off my words. “I was once the kind of trash that would abandon you.”

It felt like a door was closing. Our chance may never return.

He pulled out Sensei’s kunai. “Go, Rin!”

The stars were clear that night. Can you see us from there, Obito?


End file.
